russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ OPM Cover Music Playlist
These are the songs covered by an OPM Artists from their international artists which is heard everyday mostly recently and current covers. Format: Song Title - Original Artists = OPM FIlipino Artists/Singers (Theme Song is Necessary) Lists of Songs: * Love Will Lead You Back - Taylor Dayne = Nina/Kyla * Lost In Your Eyes - Debbie Gibson = Sarah Geronimo * Heaven Knows - Rick Price = Jed Madela * All Out Of Love - Air Supply = Dennis Trillo (Used on the TVC of Kotex from the year 2006) * Crazy For You - Madonna = Sponge Cola (Theme Song from ABS-CBN Teleserye Crazy For You)/MYMP * Carrie - Europe = Jovit Baldivino * I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith = Regine Velasquez/Nina * Always - Bon Jovi = Jovit Baldivino * The Search is Over - Survivor = Jed Madela * Almost Over You - Sheena Easton = Karyelle * I Won't Last a Day Without You - The Carpenters = Sarah Geronimo (Theme Song From The 2011 Movie Won't Last A Day Without You) * Careless Whisper - Wham and George Michael = Jay-R * On The Wings of Love - Jeffrey Osborne = Regine Velasquez/Kyla (Theme Song From The Currently Air 2015 Romantic Teleserye On The Wings Of Love) * Broken Vow - Lara Fabian = Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista/Jullie Ann San Jose (Theme Song from the 2011 GMA Drama Broken Vow) * Especially For You - Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan = MYMP * Ocean Deep - Cliff Richard = Sheryn Regis * Perfect Combination - Johnny Gill and Stacy Lattisaw = Passage * Maybe This Time - Michael Murphy = Sarah Geronimo (Theme Song From the 2014 Box-Office Movie Maybe This Time) * The Past - Ray Parker = Jed Madela * Got to Believe - David Pomeranz = Side A/Juris Fernandez (Theme from the 2013 ABS-CBN Teleserye Got To Believe) * Through The Fire - Chaka Khan = Nina * I Will Be Here - Steven Curtis Chapman = Gary V * It Might Be You - Stephen Bishop = Eric Santos (Theme Song from the 2003 ABS-CBN Teleserye It Might Be You) * Before I Fall In Love - Coco Lee = Sarah Geronimo * Fallin - Teri DeSario = Sarah Geronimo (Theme Song From The 2011 Box-Office Movie Catch Me I'm In Love) * It Takes A Man And A Woman - Teri DeSario = Sarah Geronimo (Theme Song From The 2013 Box-Office Movie It Takes A Man And A Woman) * You Changed My Life In A Moment - Janie Fricke = Sarah Geronimo (Theme Song From The 2009 Box-Office Movie You Changed My Life) * To Love You More '' - Celine Dion = Sarah Geronimo * ''Tell Me Where It Hurts - Kathy Trocolli = MYMP * Because Of You - Keith Martin = Paolo Santos/Kyla/Jed Madela * I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love - Everything But The Girl = Sitti * Till They Take My Heart Away - Clair Marlo = MYMP/Kyla * Love Moves In Mysterious Ways - Julia Fordham = Nina * Through the Rain - Mariah Carey = Rachelle Ann Go * Old Friend - Phyllis Hyman = Kyla * Wind Beneath My Wings - Bette Midler = Charice * Starting Over Again - Natalie Cole = Lani Nisalucha (Theme Song From The 2014 Box-Office Movie Starting Over Again) * Miss You Like Crazy - Natalie Cole = Eric Santos (Theme Song From The 2010 Box-Office Movie Miss You Like Crazy) * Be My Number Two - Joe Jackson = Paolo Santos * Tattooed On My Mind - D'Sound = Sitti * Can't Cry Hard Enough - William Brothers/Bellefire = Jed Madela * Baby Now That I Found You - Alison Krauss = MYMP * All Behind Us Now - Patti Austin = Freestyle * No Ordinary Love - Jennifer Love Hewitt = MYMP * In Your Eyes - George Benson = Regine Velasquez/Rachelle Ann Go (Theme From The 2010 Movie In Your Eyes) * How Did You Know? - Chiqui Pineda = Gary Valenciano * Don't Cry Out Loud - Melissa Manchester = Rachelle Ann Go * Heart Of Mine - Boz Scaggs = Janno Gibbs * One Hello - Randy Crawford = Toni Gonzaga * Babe - Styx = Piolo Pascual * Come In Out Of The Rain - Wendy Moten = Sheryn Regis * Suddenly It's Magic - Vesta Williams = Angelique Quinto (Theme Song From The 2013 Box-Office Movie Suddenly It's Magic) * How Can I Fall - Breathe = Jed Madela * I Believe in You - Neil Diamond = Jed Madela * Beauty And Madness - Fra Lippo Lippi = Jed Madela * Changes In My Life - Mark Sherman = Jed Madela * Right Next To Me - Whistle = Jed Madela/Kimpoy Feliciano * The Search is Over - Survivor = Jed Madela * Will Of The Wind - Jim Photoglo = Jed Madela * At Your Best (You Are Love) - Aaliyah = MYMP * Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye - Bread = Nina * Constantly - Vanessa Williams = Nina * Foolish Heart - Steve Perry = Nina * I'll Always Love You - Michael Johnson = Nina (Theme Song From The 2006 Movie I'll Always Love You) * Somehwere Down The Road - Barry Manilow = Nina * Sunlight - Kevyn Lettau = Nina * Especially for You - Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan = MYMP * Eternal Flame - The Bangles = MYMP * Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Shawn Colvin = MYMP * Fast Car - Tracy Chapman = MYMP * For All Of My Life - For Real = MYMP * I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me - Expose/Bellefire = MYMP * Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship = MYMP/Daniel Padilla and Morrisette Amon (Theme Song From The 2015 Box-Office Movie Crazy Beautiful You) * Only Reminds Me Of You - Richard Marx = MYMP/Jed Madela * Piano In the Dark - Brenda Russell = MYMP * Say That You Love Me - Patti Austin = MYMP * Think of Laura - Christopher Cross = MYMP * True Colors - Cyndi Lauper = MYMP * You Got It All - The Jets = MYMP